


Late Night Shift

by DevilishHinteh (HintehDehPengu)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Face-Sitting, Fart Fetish, Farting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HintehDehPengu/pseuds/DevilishHinteh
Summary: Rob and his friend Mark are on the graveyard shift; and get bored of the lack of customers.
Kudos: 8





	Late Night Shift

Rob groaned. “I’m so hungry!” He dramatically collapsed on the counter. It was 2am, at the local Taco place; 24 Hour Taco Zone. No customers, just Rob and his coworker, and friend, Mark. “Hey, I’ve got an idea.” Mark snickered, going into the kitchen. Rob followed him with interest, and saw Mark making tacos. “Dude, that’s the stock for tomorrow!” He exclaimed. Mark just put his finger to his lips. “You hate this job as much as I do. Why don’t we clear out this stock, and gas the place up for the morning? It’ll probably knock out the manager!” Mark winked. Rob opened his mouth to speak, but gave up. “Fine. Let’s do it, I’ll help you make them.” 

And with that, the two began using every piece of meat, all the toppings, and of course all the taco shells. They rolled up burritos, covered them in hot sauces, and then sat down with their creations. “So much food…” Rob drooled. “Here, let me feed you.” Mark said, forcefully bringing a burrito up to Ron’s mouth. Rob took a bite, moaning at the delicious taste. Mark grabbed his own taco, munching into it.   


* * *

Not too long later, both boys had bulging bellies, different from their usual skinny figures. They both had taken their shirts off, as the growth had made them too small. “Man, I’ve got some bad gas coming.” Mark rubbed his stomach. “Me too, man…” Rob moaned as a fart escaped his asshole, the relief felt great. Mark took a whiff, and gagged. “Jeez, that stinks Rob!” He laughed. “Our manager is gonna pass out… unless he likes this sort of thing.” Rob smirked, standing up, and sitting down on the table. He let out another loud and proud fart, and Mark gagged. The table only amplified the sound. “Damn, I’d better start adding to the room or it’s gonna be all you!” And with that, he pulled down his trousers and underwear, got down on his hands and knees, and began sucking air in through his hole. “Ah, this brings me back, dude…” He moaned, the feeling of cold air rushing into his hole felt crisp and shocking, but nice too. “You mean fart contests? Yeah, they were great.” Rob laughed. “I kinda grew out of them… glad I came back for another round.” He began reminiscing those days in college, but Mark brought him out of his thoughts with a massive fart, which instantly stank up the room. “Oh, you really wanna play?” Rob stripped down to his underwear, spreading his cheeks and farting again. The sheer pleasure and relief the two got from farting made their dicks hard, and the cold air in the room helped. “Come on, let’s stink up the kitchen too.” Rob said, helping Mark get up. The two rushed into the back, both taking up a spot in the kitchen. Rob took the ventilation shaft to empty himself into, and Mark sat on a food prep counter. “Three… two…” He began.

“ONE!” And on that, the two let rip. Mark’s farts rumbled against the metal countertop, contaminating it for at least a week. Whereas Rob farted into the ventilation, stinking up the entire building. “Oh my god.” Mark panted, tongue lulling out. “I don’t think I’ve ever farted this much, man.” He caught a whiff of a scent invading his territory, and gagged. “Jeez, that ventilation really does go all over right?” Rob answered with another fart, which sounded wet. “Fuck!” He moaned. “That was a good one.” 

Things were getting hazy, the air seemed to be going green. “Man, I’m gonna pass out.” Mark panted once more, he seemed to be short of breath. Rob jumped up and sat next to him. “Let’s go out together.” He said, putting his arm around his faint friend. “Alright… three, two… one.” And with that, the two released everything they had in a cacophony of gas. This musical was reaching its crescendo, and Mark collapsed on Rob’s lap. “Woah, buddy. You did good, but it looks like I win today’s fart contest!” Rob chuckled, before hearing a silent hiss as the scent from his friend’s sleepy butt wafted towards his nose. One whiff, and he was out like a light.

* * *

The next morning, at 7:30, the manager, Phil, came in through the back. He held his nose as soon as he got in the door, and made his way to the kitchen. 

When he saw Rob and Mark collapsed, he grunted. He looked around at the stock, or lack thereof, and took his hand off his nose for one moment. As he did, he collapsed down, the thick air having made him faint. 

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Mark woke up, and smirked at his and Rob’s handiwork. He shook Rob, who then got up, and the two saw their manager, passed out on the floor. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Mark asked. “You still got gas in the tank?” Rob chuckled, and the two took their seats on either side of their manager’s face, farting away.


End file.
